Jealousy
by moodiful819
Summary: Emotions were useless. Feelings were absurd. So why did his skin feel on fire and want to beat Naruto to within an inch of his life? [Sasusaku]


I'm starting to get back into the habit of writing Sasusaku. I'm having a lot of fun with this and I have tons of ideas, so bear with me as I try to find my footing again.

Dedicated to my faithful reviewer and friend, mikannatsume.

_Don't own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

In the bright sunlight of the day, a young brooding male stalked through the streets, hands buried deep in his pockets as he walked with abstract purpose.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he asked himself as he walked past the busy shops and laughing families.

He had just gone to Ichiraku to see if anyone wanted to spar with him (the dobe might be a dobe, but he made a good punching bag) when he saw two of the most unlikely people in the most unlikely position. As soon as he walked into the shop, he saw Naruto and Sakura kissing, her back towards him, and pivoted on his heel and rushed out. And now, he was wondering the whys.

Why did he storm out of there?

Why did he feel like his skin was on fire?

And why did he feel like beating Naruto to within an inch of his life?

Something was roiling inside him. An emotion, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew this emotion well. It was embedded into his memories and etched upon his heart during a time in his life. He hadn't felt this since Itachi was still in the village, but what was it? It was making him seethe, like something was boiling just under his skin and the more he thought about Naruto kissing Sakura, the more his jaw clenched and the stronger the feeling got. It was making him feel strange, but what was it?

His mind envisioned the moment once more, seeming like it enjoyed drudging up that memory to torture him, to feed his anger. His muscles tensed and he could feel the tomoe lazily spinning in his red eyes. He could feel the rage swelling inside him and his fist shot out, impacting with a tree beside him, splintering the wood.

The skin was torn and he felt the feeling ebb, but it was still there, roiling like some maddening ocean. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure, Sakura kissed the dobe, but why would he care. It's not like he was-

'_I'm being absurd,'_ he thought, balling his hands at his sides, nails digging into the flesh of his palms. Then he saw the dobe's idiotic grin and the emotion used this frustration to fan the flames. He raised his leg, but before he could vent his anger out on the tree, he heard the pitter-patter of sandaled feet.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out with a smile. She'd been looking for him everywhere. Ayame had told her that after Naruto no baka fell on her that Sasuke had come before running back out again and after exacting revenge upon Naruto's head, she went looking for him.

"Sasuke-kun, I- You're hurt!" she cried as she saw his knuckles bleed. "Here, let me…"

Sasuke watched as she took his hand. He knew she was talking to him, but all he could see was the image of her kissing that stupid idiot. The very thought of him was making Sasuke's blood boil. His fists clenched at his sides. How dare Naruto do that? Especially to-

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me? I- Mmph?!"

Sakura's eyes flew open as she felt hands grip her arms and lips crash hers roughly. Her body tensed and her hands flailed wildly at her sides, not sure what to do in this situation before her body slowly relaxed and her eyelids fell.

* * *

He kissed her. It had finally happened. Uchiha Sasuke kissed Haruno Sakura. He had to! He kept thinking about what Naruto did to her and he just got so angry and she wouldn't shut up about his hand and her mouth kept moving, but all he could think about was how much he hated the blonde boy and she just kept talking and to shut her up, he kissed her.

After he gripped her arms and smashed his lips onto hers, he felt him back off slightly and slowly, felt her relax against him. Her arms wound their way around his neck and his hands fell to her hips.

As he slowly pulled away, giving her air and a chance to calm his beating heart and slightly frazzled brain, he looked at her to see that her lips were parted and her long hair was mussed and she looked as if thinking at that moment was an idea from light-years away.

Granted, it probably wasn't the best or the smartest thing he ever did in his entire twelve years on Earth, but he felt satisfied with himself. Smugly so as he arrogantly challenged Naruto to try and beat his kiss and then he realized that as Sakura looked at him dreamily and his pride swelled, maybe jealousy wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
